


Narcolepsy {CrankGameplays/Ethan Nestor}

by Orang3Pe4nut



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Follow my wattpad, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orang3Pe4nut/pseuds/Orang3Pe4nut
Summary: Pheobe, a Youtuber in Britain, has been invited to stay over Markipliers and film videos for her channel. However, her boyfriend does not approve. She goes anyway and meets a certain blue boy. Can he save her from herself?





	

"Good morning, Internet! Pheobe here with a life update and if you follow me on Twitter or Facebook or have me on Snapchat then most of you will know about me visiting LA for around a week or so. Of course I will be updating while I'm there with prerecorded videos so series like Resident Evil 7 and stuff, unfortunately you guys will be annoyed when I can't figure out puzzles and all that jazz so apologies for that! Also, there will be a couple of videos of COLLABS! That's right, guys! I will have friends...Anyway, I just wanted to fill you guys in on what will be going on if there is a delay in uploads or anything like that so yeah! Thanks for watching guys, see you in the next one. Byeee!"

I put my phone back in my pocket after I had been checking my social medias. The cab finally arrived at my destination. As I said in my video, I would be collabing with some popular YouTubers to boost my channel. All about those subs, right? The team I'll be with my entire time in LA consists of Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Amy, and Kathryn. Thankfully, Mark refused to let me stay in a hotel when he had space in his house so he's letting me stay at his.

I climbed out the ta- cab and payed the driver. I walked up to his door, attempting to keep as calm as possible. Immediately after I knocked, the door opened to a certain red head engulfing me in a hug.

"Pheobe! I'm so glad you could make it! We are going to have so much fun!" He exclaimed. Me and Mark have been in contact for a few months after I private messaged him on Twitter requesting to talk more. He saw potential in me, as he said, and we planned this trip together.

"Oh, me too! I've never travelled on my own before. Thanks for helping me through this, Mark." I smiled.

"Wow, you're British accent is much more entertaining in real life."

"Oh, well I do try!" I giggled a little as he let me in to his house. It's beautiful!

After closing the door, he walked in front of me and led me through his home. He took me to his living room first. I saw another two people sitting down watching television. They both turned around when Mark announced himself.

"Hey! Pheobe, right? I'm Tyler." The brown, curley haired one introduced himself. He was very tall...

"And this rude one is Ethan." Tyler chuckled and nudged Ethan. It turned out he had headphones in. He spun around and when he saw me, smiled brightly. He looked very dorky.

"Hi guys." I waved.

"Let's get your bags upstairs." Mark told me. I nodded and followed Mark up the stairs towards the room I will be staying in.

Ethan's POV

I took out my headphones and closed down YouTube. I was doing so-called 'research' on the girl staying with us for a week. She made pretty interesting videos and did mainly multiplayer and FPS games. She was good, in her defense, but her videos could use some better editing.

I waited for her and Mark to disappear upstairs before I turned to Tyler.

"She seems nice." I commented. He hummed in acknowledgement.  
"She doesn't look like what she does in her videos, though." I questioned.

"I don't think she's wearing make-up. It's something as small as that so I can't really tell." I continued. Tyler still wasn't interested.

"She looks pretty either way." I sighed. Giving up trying to converse with Tyler. He turned towards me, smirking.

"..What?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You like her." He teased.

I stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where did you get that from?! I only said she was pretty!" I emphasised my point, voice breaking at points.

"You're getting defensive, Ethan." Tyler concluded.

I coughed before speaking, "You're being stupid."

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV. I could never argue with Tyler even if he's wrong.

Just because I think someone is attractive doesn't mean I like them. I'm sure of it...Right?

Pheobe's POV

I spent around half an hour sorting out my suitcases. Seeing as it was starting to get late, I decided to just put on pyjamas instead of clothes. This consisted of a large Overwatch T-shirt my brother gave me, a pair of green shorts my sister left behind for me, and a jacket my mother bought me. Being the youngest in my family, I would always get the charity. Whether that be clothes, games, or consoles. Anything. I have so much saved money because of it...

I found the stairs after putting on my slippers. I walked down slowly and searched the living area for any sign of life. The entire house was silent. As far as I could tell, I was alone. These people have just let me into someone's house and have left me alone? I mean, I'm not going to do anything but surely they can't be that stupid!

I decided to wander the house a bit and gather my bearings. I found myself in the kitchen after walking down a short corridor connected to the lounge. Thinking about it, I didn't eat since I got on the plane because plane food sucks. Hoping they would understand, I walked over to the cupboards and began to rummage through them for a snack. I spotted bags of cris- chips and stood on my tip-toes in an attempt to reach them.

Suddenly, someone jabbed my back and shouted in my ear. I scream and notice my vision is dimming. Oh shit! Please, not now! I turn sharply to find a certain blue-haired boy laughing hysterically. This isn't funny! My legs begin to shake and feel weak as my vision blacks out. All energy drains from my body as I collapse onto the floor, feeling very exhausted. I didn't want this to be my first impression to people but it seems like I have no choice. 

He needed to find out anyway. I guess better sooner than later?


End file.
